A Dream Has the Power to Poison Sleep
by foundatsea
Summary: Spoilers for Heroes pt. 1 and 2. Season 7. Established Relationship. Alternate Ending. Switches POV's each chapter. Completed.
1. Unwanted Vistors in the SGC

Today was just _bad_.

It started out badly, it is still going badly, and it will continue to go badly until I am back at home, in my bed with all thoughts of this godforsaken documentary out of my head, once and for all. As soon as the General informed me that the President ordered a documentary to be made so he would look like he contributed greatly to the Stargate program, I knew this was just_ really_ going to ruin my day.

General Hammond left it up to me to tell the rest of my team that they were scheduled to participate in interviews with this mediocre journalist who was already acting like he owned the place. I tried to give the guy a chance, I guess, as big of a chance as I would give anyone else. Just ask Sam. I tried to be polite. I even called him Mr. Bregman. Mister, for god's sake!

Anyways, when I told the team, they seemed about as happy about it as I did. Teal'c didn't even understand the goddamned point of an interview, let alone agree to do one. Looks like he will be hiding out with me for the next couple of days. Daniel and Sam, being much better people and more compliant than I am, agreed to speak to this Bregman guy. Better them than me. Sam's… well, Sam, and could keep any interviewer's attention, even with her big words. No way Bregman could make her look bad. Daniel was smart enough and much better at public relations, I guess you would say, than anyone else on the team so I was not worried Bregman would make a fool out of him, even if he could. None of us thought the public should know about the Stargate program and what happened on a daily basis at the SGC, but really, what say did any of us have in the whole matter. The most I could do myself was stay as far away from the documentary crew as possible. Even if that means hanging out in the Infirmary with Janet and her stupid needles all day.

Seriously though, that's where I am going. No way my wife of two years would shoo me out of the Infirmary, especially if she has already heard about the documentary team parading through base. She knows I don't warm up to new people well, especially new people who want me to talk to them about feelings and hard memories. Plus, I plain just don't like the man. Simple as that.

"Hey, Janet around?" I ask the orderlies while searching the room for my wife. She's not hard to miss, about a foot shorter than everyone else but just as tough as Teal'c. She can usually be found with either a big ass needle in her hand or that awful, awful little penlight everyone despises. I'd take the penlight over the needles, any day. The worst part is she knows it and always has the needle when it's my time for the mission physicals.

"I believe she is in the Commissary, Sir," One of them answered. I raised my hand in thanks and ducked out of there. It's not like I would actually want to spend any time there if it weren't for Janet. You kidding me? Still my least favorite place on base.

As I am riding the elevator up, my stomach crudely reminds me that I am actually hungry. I am so used to the Commissary food and coffee by now that it doesn't even seem that bad, especially if I get to eat with Janet. A lot of the time we can go multiple days without seeing each other on base, even when me and my team are not on a mission. Her schedule is so busy at all hours of the day and I spend a lot of my time training the SG teams. Our lives make for conflicting schedules. One thing I can say is I never looked forward to a pre or post mission physical before I met her.

I spot her immediately and can't help but smile. She looks beautiful, always. I've always been a sucker for her big brown doe eyes and her auburn hair. Every day that I wake up with her in my arms, I am reminded at what a wonderful woman I've married. After Sara and no hopes when it came for Sam, I was in a really low place, but I had accepted it. I never expected my little doctor to sweep me off my feet.

I remember it pretty vividly, the exact moment I realized that I was in love with her. It was after a mission that wen't badly, big surprise there, and Sam and I both needed stitches. She cut her arm tumbling through the gate. I remember her being more upset about tearing her new BDU jacket than receiving a moderately deep slice through the bottom of her forearm. Not sure how I cut my neck, but I did. Shallow, but Janet wanted to be sure it healed nicely.

She worked on Sam first, quickly and efficiently. All of us at the SGC appreciated Janet's skills in healing every ordeal that came through the Stargate was deeply appreciated by everyone on base, but I feel like SG-1 relied on her the most, and therefore was the most thankful for her. I knew I would not be alive at this moment if it had not been for her.

Sam's stitches were finished within ten minutes. She hopped off the table and I took her place.

"Hey, Doc," I said, smirking as she frowned at the scrape on my neck, "Am I gonna live?"

Her frown deepened. "It's not the worst that I have seen, especially from you, Colonel," She applied an anaseptic to my neck. I flinched. "I do suppose you'll live. This might sting."

"Ow, Doc!" She pushed the needle into my skin and began threading the stitches quickly. She smirked but kept her eyes on her work. "_Ow._"

Five minutes later, her work was finished. Sam had already left the Infirmary to start on her mission report, no doubt. "All done, Jack," She said and I hopped down off the medical bed. She only ever called me Jack when we were essentially alone. I didn't mind in the slightest. She made my name sound good.

I found myself lingering and not leaving immediately for some reason. I stared down at her, watching her scribble quickly on my medical chart that was probably the thickest file at the SGC, and it just _clicked_. I didn't want to leave because I didn't want to leave _her_. She was the one never failed to bring me back, physically, mentally, and emotional. It suddenly all made sense, somehow. The emotional part shocked me, I can remember not being able to do anything but stare down at her face, and she caught me staring. She looked up at me expectantly with a bemused smirk on her face and I know I had to say something, anything at all.

"Thanks… Janet," I said, flashing a brief smile, and booked it out of that Infirmary like a bat out of hell.

Once we began dating, I remember asking her if she remembered that exact moment. She said she remembered me awkwardly staring at her but that was all. After I explained to her the processes that were going through my mind, the simply profound revelations I was having, she still claimed all she remembered was that I was being awkward. Women.

Just as I begin walking towards Janet's table, that she is sitting at alone I might add, Bregman sits down at the table across from her. Bregman, of all people! I stop in my tracks, tilt my head, and resume walking back over to Janet. She sees me, smiles widely. Bregman turns around to look and shock fills his face.

"Colonel O'Neill! We have been looking for you all day." I silently thank God that the camera crew isn't with him at this moment. Not really feeling giving an interview just about now when I see the slimy man sitting alone with my wife.

I walk behind Janet and place my hands on her shoulders, massaging gently for a minute. I feel her relax slightly under my hands. Good to know that Bregman makes her tense, too. "I've had a lot of paper work to do, I'm sure you know how it is."

Bregman's confused eyes flicker between Janet and I, his face clearly questioning why my hands are on her shoulders and why she is allowing me this personal of contact. "Are you two, uh… are you?" His voice trails off, his hand motioning between the two of us, like that could somehow wrap up our relationship in a defining manner for him.

"Are we what? Together? Dating? Relatives? What?" I question, my voice sounding a little more sarcastic than I would have liked. But only a little more.

"Mr. Bregman, Colonel O'Neill and I have been married for two years."

Nothing more satisfying than the look that crossed his face in that moment.


	2. Embarrassment in the Commissary

Short chapter. Didn't have much time to write tonight! From Janet's POV. Chapter three will be up hopefully by tomorrow or Tuesday! Probably will be in Sam's POV. Thanks for reading and I appreciate all reviews!

-K.

Poor Mr. Bregman.

I mean it, I really do feel for him. I feel badly for anyone that is in the direct line of fire of Jack's protective side. Not to mention his protective side added with his annoyance of actually having to be interviewed for something. I am not too sure if I have ever even heard of Jack agreeing to

Yep, Bregman sure does have my condolences.

"Oh well, that… that is very nice. Congratulations to you both," Bregman says, obviously flustered. I look down, hoping to ease some of his embarrassment. I was fully aware of the passes he had been making at me all day but I don't think I did anything to encourage them. The reality of the situation is I felt bad for him and I remember what it's like to enter this base and not know anybody. It was so overwhelming. Though my circumstances were vastly different. I wasn't pushy, rude, and didn't have a camera crew following my every movement. And I was also to be their doctor. Alright, maybe out situations aren't _that_ comparable, but still. As different as our situations were, I just felt like someone had to be cordial to him because even General Hammond disliked him from the start and the General is one of the most civil people I have ever known.

I feel Jack's hands tighten on my shoulders and I look up from my bowl of fruit salad. After a minute of awkward silence, Bregman finally stands. "Well, uh, I am going to go find my crew. Dr. Fraiser, thank you for scheduling you interview. I will see you later today." I bow my head and smile at him, sorry that he still feels uncomfortable, but I feel pretty uncomfortable too.

"Bye, Breman. There's the door," Jack says and even has the audacity to point in the general direction of the door. Bregman scurries out of the Commissary without even saying goodbye to me. I am already thinking of the apology I am going to give on Jack's behalf to the interview later.

Jack takes the seat next to me, sitting sideways in the chair and facing me. I sigh, pretty loudly. "Really, Jack? Was the necessary? He is just trying to do his job." He brushes the back of his hand across my cheek and tucks a piece of stray hair behind my ear. We are both aware that my frustration is dissipating.

"I'm sorry," he whispers and places his arm around my shoulder. I am not even frowning anymore, I'm actually starting to smirk. He always knows how to work the anger right out of me. Usually.

"No you aren't," I chuckle and lean in to his quick embrace. He laughs too, lightly, and I can feel the laughter rumbling through his chest. I love feeling him laugh.

"Yeah, you're right," he drops his arm from my shoulders and picks up my spoon to steal a spoonful of my fruit salad. I give him my best I'm-mad-at-you-and-I'm-going-to-use-my-biggest-needle-right-in-your-ass look, one he is very familiar with.

He raises his eyebrows, and with a mouth full of fruit salad, says "What? You know it's my favorite." We both smile, just enjoying one another, as one of the SGC airmen walk in. He walks straight to our table and we both stop smiling.

"Excuse me, Ma'am.. you're required in the ready room immediately."


	3. Mission Gone Wrong

Sam's POV. Possibly another chapter coming tonight from Janet's POV, last one will be from Jack's. On a kick and don't want to lose my ideas! Thanks for reading and reviewing, everyone. Much appreciated! -K.

There are blasts and bullets flying everywhere, ricocheting off of trees, armor, land, and skin. I don't think any of us really had any idea how wrong this mission had gone even as we were traveling through the Stargate. As far as I know, there are multiple serious casualties and even more casual ones. Before I can even begin to worry about how we are going to get all of the injured soldiers home without every single one of us out here dying, I know the first thing I have to do is contact General Hammond and let him know just how bad our situation is so he can begin to make as many preparations as he can to receive us home safely.

From my cover behind a rock, I can see fourteen Jaffa in front of me, all of them constantly shooting in my general direction. Luckily, I am not far from the Stargate.

I turn to the airman next to me, the commander of SG-13. "Cover me," I yell, my voice barely being heard over the sound of gunfire and staff blasts. I shoot a few rounds over my shoulder, managing to hit and take down one Jaffa. "We _need_ to get a signal to the base."

I watch him shoot down to Jaffas to our immediate left. "Agreed. On it. Go!" He yells and I immediately take off, running in a crouched position, ducking behind rocks and trees, essentially anything I can find. Multiple times on my way to the gate, I am able to avoid what would of been killing staff blasts which amazes me in more ways than one.

Around twenty feet from the Stargate, I hear a strangled yelp come from Colonel Dixon. I look behind me and see him on the ground, blood pouring from his shoulder, an unmistakeable burn wound from a staff weapon. He must read it in my face that I have every intention of helping him because he points to the Stargate and yells that he will be fine.

"David, please -" I say, tears already forming in my eyes.

"Go. You have to. Go." He says, and I nod, deeply torn at leaving an injured friend behind but I have to make contact with the SGC or we will all die. It's as simple as that. We both know it.

I turn around and face the gate. Jaffa are surrounding it from every possible direction. There is absolutely no way I will be able to dial home, not right now. I bend down next to Dixon, help him to his feet and cover him as we run back to the position of SG-1.

I make it back to their position just in time to hear Jack's radio come to life. "Colonel O'Neill, our position is being compromised. We're not gonna be able to hold the gate for long."

Jack raises his eyebrows at me for my confirmation of what the airman is saying and I nod. He replies into the radio, "It doesn't matter, we're not gonna be able to hold this position for that long."

We both shoot over our shoulders, basically firing blind. There is smoke everywhere and none of the Jaffa are in our line of sight as of now.

The radio crackles to life again. "Colonel, I need more time to stabilize this patient, he can't be moved yet." I look to Jack's face to see how he is going to react to his wife's statement.

I hate to say it, but I have to. "Sir, we got to fall back." I shoot over my shoulder, trying to make him realize how dire this situation is. I don't have to make him realize anything though, he knows.

I watch a grenade soar through the air, Jaffas flying in the air, obviously dead, or at least injured. I run all of the scenarios through my head, calculating most of the outcomes. Preoccupied, I fail to see the Jaffa approaching to our left. Jack sees him, though. He stands, preparing to shoot him, when a staff blast hits him square in the abdomen. My eyes widen in shock, tears already filling and blurring my vision.

"Sir!" I yell, standing up quickly. Teal'c looks over and but continues to fire, knocking a few of the Jaffa right on their asses. I look down at him and he is clearly unconscious. I move to his side, unaware of how I can help.

Tears spill down my face. I know I should be killing as many Jaffa as I can to avenge my friend. But I can't help the one thought running over and over in my head.

He didn't even get to tell Janet he loved her before he died.


	4. In the Line of Duty

Janet's POV. This will be chapter 4 out of 5! After this story I'm intending to write a story with ten to fifteen chapters, so never fear! Keep reading and reviewing, I love all criticism! Also, in the reviews, if any of you have any recommendations for any stories that you love and think I would too, share them! -K.

Whenever someone tells me that there is a lot of blood coming from beneath someone, I know have to work smart and I have to work _fast. _

I look at Daniel and I know he can see the worry in my eyes. I remove the look from my face and run my hands over the airman in front of me, mentally making a list of his injuries and their severities.

"I'm Dr. Janet Fraiser. Can you hear me?" I can hear Daniel opening my pack and removing the necessary medical equipment I will more than likely need.

The airman in front of me coughs painfully, struggling to speak. "Yeah. Hurts so bad. I can't move, can't feel my legs. I think it went right through me!" I can hear the panic rising in his voice.

Luckily, Daniel steps in so I can put all of my focus in stabilizing his medical condition. "What's your name?" I am so thankful that Daniel accompanied me and make a mental note to thank him later. I am also glad Daniel is trying to distract my patient from the pain I know he is feeling.

"Senior Airman Wells. Simon Wells." He inhales sharply, realization dawning on his face. "Am I gonna die?" He gasps harshly.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." I smile down at him briefly, trying to convey more hope and strength than I am actually feeling. I know this is a very important part of my job, keeping the patient hopeful and calm, even if I myself am not.

I turn to Daniel. "Okay, we need to roll him over, and stop the bleeding. OK?" Daniel nods. I turn to Simon, "Simon, you hanging in there?" He groans and I know we need to act fast, faster than I originally thought. In the back of my mind, I can't stop myself from thinking of Jack, wondering if he's okay. But now is not the time or place. "Okay, easy." It takes a considerable effort to keep my voice steady.

I place my hands on the patient and nod for Daniel to do the same. "All right on three. One, two, three!" I flinch at the loud scream Wells lets out as we turn him over on his back. Daniel's face looks much paler than before.

I nod towards the man laying in front of us and Daniel gets the hint. Keep talking to him. "I'm Daniel Jackson."

Well's breathing is very labored and it really worries me. "I know, I know. SG-1."

Daniel holds my gaze, looking worried. "OK, you're gonna be fine." He says. I admire the hope in his voice. It lacks his usual skepticism, which is good, at least in this situation.

Wells is still panicked, though. "Son of a bitch! He came out of nowhere! Shot me in the back." His voice is steadily getting softer, I note. I wonder if Daniel notices, too.

"Let's talk about something else right now, Simon. What's going on at home right now?" Good, Daniel, Good. He never ceases to amaze me.

"My wife," He coughs and it sounds horrible. "She's pregnant."

Daniel keeps glancing at me and I can tell he hopes I can stabilize him soon. He is not used to this kind of thing. "Yeah? This, uh, this your first? Congratulations." Daniel clears his throat.

I start to run my hands over the damage done by the staff weapon and Wells screams, screams very loudly. I find this _extremely_ encouraging, it means he will not be paralyzed.

"That's good! At least you felt that!" I say, actual hope finally entering my voice.

My attention is diverted when I hear my radio crackle. "Colonel O'Neill! Our positions been compromised! We're not gonna be able to hold the gate very long." This is _bad._ Very bad.

"Colonel! I need more time to stabilize this patient. He can't be moved yet." I find it very hard to call him Colonel in times like this but I know it's necessary. All feelings need to be removed from the situation in order to proceed quickly and efficiently.

Simon grabs the front of my BDU's and looks me straight in the eye. "You can't help me! Leave me!" My heart pangs at his courage.

"Nobody is going anywhere." I tell him, my voice firm. I would never abandon a patient. Ever.

"I can't believe I'm not gonna see my son!" I am trying my damned hardest to help him.

"OK, just stay focused, stay focused." I watch Daniel remove his hand from the bandage over Simon's wound. His hand is covered in blood. "So, it. It…it's a boy. You're.. gonna have?"

Wells is panting now. "Tell me the truth. I'm not gonna make it, right?"

I had Daniel the IV bag and he holds it up without my instruction. "You're gonna be fine." I actually think Daniel is starting to believe it. I know I am.

"Doctor Jackson, Please! Please! Just let me tell my wife! Let me tell my wife that -" His scream of pain is all I can hear.

Daniel looks at me, a very sorrowful expression on his face. "Okay, Okay!" He hands the IV to me which I take willingly and he gets his video camera out.

"Got it. Breathe, Simon." He isn't listening to me at this point. "It's okay, Simon."

Daniel finally gets the camera ready. "Okay, you tell her yourself." He points the camera at Wells' face.

Wells takes a painful breath before starting. "I'm so sorry about this. Love you so much. God I just, I just wanted." He screams. "God! God shut it off! Shut it off, I don't want her to see me die. Please God."

"Simon, Simon! Look at me you are not going to die, Okay? I did not come all the way out here for nothing." I look him right in the eye. "Now we've stemmed the bleeding. We're gonna get you to a stretcher. We're going to get you home with your family in no time, okay? Now you hang in there airman."

Simon's eyes fill with tears. "Yes Ma'am."

I smile, suddenly the world is black.

Jack...


	5. Bad Dreams

Last chapter. Italics represent a dream sequence. Alternate ending! Thank you all dearly for reading and reviewing! Starting another story very soon! -K.

xxxxxx

"_I love you," she says, kissing my thumb._

"_I love you," she says, kissing my forefinger.  
_

"_I love you," she says, kissing my middle finger._

"I love you," she says, kissing my ring finger.

"_Annnnnd, I love you!" she says, kissing my pinky finger and opening her eyes. I can't help but smile down at her. She smiles back sweetly, and turns to look at the view before us. This wasn't the first time I had taken her to my cabin in Minnesota, but it was the first time I took her in the fall. The lake spanned out below us and all of the trees were changing colors. There were some still green, but most ranged from golden yellow to a vibrant orange to a deep red. _

"_I love you more," I whisper in her ear, wrapping my arms around her naked body, holding her tighter against me. We are sitting in the enclosed porch I just renovated over the summer. Specifically wanted it for days like this. With a fire burning in the fireplace, we don't even need a blanket to stay warm._

"_We should live here when we retire," she says softly. I study how the evening light makes her hair look as red as those leaves outside. I feel her fingers massaging the back of my hand softly. "Permanently."_

_I press my lips against her hair and inhale deeply. She smells like apple cider. "You know, I think you're right. I could definitely get used to this!" She laughs and I laugh and everything is wonderful._

_xxxxxxxxxxx _

I cough and immediately frown. I'm not ready to wake up. I'm not ready to go home.

I'm not ready to face reality.

"Sir," I hear Sam say, "heard you were up and around." Her voice is thick. I can tell she's been crying.

I sit up in my bed, pulling my shirt down. "Yeah. Still a little tender but they said I could go home." The last place I want to be.

She nods. "We're lucky that staff blast hit you where it did. That new vest inserts work well." I scoff.

"Didn't help Fraiser much." My voice catches in my throat, yet I am unable to cry.

"No, sir. It didn't help _Janet_ much." She emphasizes her name. I look away.

I stand up and grab my overshirt. "How's Cassie? No one has told me how she's doing."

Sam looks uncomfortable. I don't blame anyone for not telling me about her, I haven't been too receptive to anyone lately. "She's a strong kid, she survives. You know."

I look away. "Yeah." Pull my shirt over my head. "You speaking at the memorial?"

"Hammond asked me to but we really all want you to do it, Sir." I can see the tears filling her eyes.

I take a deep breath. "Yeah."

"Sir, I'm-" I pull her into a hug, not ready for everyone to tell me how _sorry_ they are. How much they are going to miss her. How things won't be the same without her. Do they not think I _know_ how different things are going to be? Are they not aware how much _I _am going to miss her?

"Don't say it, Carter," I say into her hair, holding her tight.

After another moment or two, I release her. "I'm gonna go pay Teal'c a visit before I leave. You gonna be okay?"

She smiles. "Yeah. Eventually. Are you?"

I shrug and make my way out of the Infirmary.

xxxxxxxxxx

I find Teal'c in his room, preparing for his meditation. I shut the door behind me and sit on his bed.

"Hey Teal'c. General Hammond asked me to speak at the memorial service." I say. No need to beat around the bush with this guy.

"I am aware," Teal'c says, his eyes remaining closed.

"I don't know what to say, nothing seems good enough." I'm not sure how any word could wrap up the magnificence that was my wife.

"I believe you should only speak from your heart."

I nod, standing back up. "I gotta go pick up Cassie." We've never really talked about feelings before.

"Colonel O'Neill. I have pondered what I would say were I given the chance." He stands.

I nod. "Really?"

"But I believe it would be best if it came from you." He hands me a piece of paper. I can tell he's spent a lot of time on this. I read it over. I always knew Teal'c was good for something. I smile. Teal'c grips me in a hug.

Time to go console my daughter.

xxxxxxx

I'm standing here, but I'm not here. I can't keep my eyes off of her coffin. I am barely listening to the words. Sam nudges me and I realize that everyone is looking at me. It's my time.

"Janet Fraiser was an extraordinary person," I say, pausing. Collecting my thoughts. "She was kind and funny and talented. Above all, she was courageous. She was my wife," I pause again, my voice getting thicker by the minute. "Try as I might I could not find the words to honor her, to do justice to her life. Thankfully I got some help. While words alone may not be enough, there are some names that might do. We often talk about those that give their lives in the service of their country, and while Janet Fraiser did just that. That's not what her life was about. The following are the names of the men and women who did not die in service, but who are in fact alive today because of Janet." I'm crying.

"Jack!" I hear her yell, and I feel my shoulders being shaken. _Hard_. I am beyond confused and I open my eyes quickly.

I see Janet leaning over me, her shoulder length hair framing her face. "Sweetie," she says softly, leaning down to kiss me. "You were having a bad dream. That's all."

I let out the biggest sigh of relief. Dreaming! Thank God.

She kisses me again. Her lips are so soft. "Janet, I-" I swallow, pulling her down closer to me, "I had the dream again."

"Again?" She sighs. "That was over ten years ago, Jack."

I pull her the rest of the way on top of me and she giggles. "I know, honey, I know."

"Well, then, if you know," She says, wrapping her arms around me. "You know that Daniel was able to get me through the gate and that Dr. Warner was able to Defibrillate my heart just in time. We woke in hospital beds next to each other. Remember?" She rubs her nose against mine. I don't think I have ever appreciated the fine wrinkles on her face as much as I do now.

"I know," I smile widely. She rolls off of me and curls up to my side. We look out the windows all around us, the sun slowly rising over the lake in front of our cabin. When we retired a few years ago, we made the enclosed porch our bedroom. She wanted it so of course I agreed.

"Look at the trees, beautiful, huh?" She whispers, her hand resting over my heart. I cover her hand with my own and wrap my other arm around her shoulders. I feel so at home.

"Not as beautiful as you."


End file.
